


Search and Rescue

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Supernatural femslash, annaby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: This is for theSupernatural Femslash February event.If you couldn't tell, I was practicing my fight scene-writing skills. I think I did pretty alright.





	Search and Rescue

Ruby's Mustang slowly pulled into the gravel driveway. Behind the steering wheel was Anna, peering out of the windshield. This was the only building near the shore; it had to be the place.

Anna stepped out of the car, closing the door as quietly as possible. The gravel crunched under her feet as she approached the shady building. There was a large metal door ahead, a flickering light casting down on it. Right next to the light, Anna noticed a security camera. She concentrated her power on the light. There was a popping noise, and Anna opened her eyes to see a shower of glass fall to the ground. She hoped that whoever wouldn't be able to see her now. Better safe than sorry.

Anna approached the building, looking for a way to open the door. She ripped off the chain locking it, tugging on the handle. The door pulled open with a squeal. Inside, it smelt like rotting meat and saltwater. There were buckets of dead fish in melting ice all around. Leaning over to look in one, Anna found a half rotten corpse among the fish.

She grimaced, moving on further into the building. Behind another door was a vast, empty room. Blood streaked the floor; some stains, most of it fresh. Anna's heart felt like it was in her throat. A ragged scream caught her attention.  _Ruby_. She was alive. But maybe not for long.

Anna quickly followed the sound to a paint-coated window. Through a large chip in the paint, she could see into what looked like an old office. Ruby was tied to a chair, her face cut and bleeding. Two figures stood over her, one holding her demon-killing knife. The wielder crouched next to Ruby, becoming eye level. Anna could see the side of the person's face as her eyes flashed black. The demon grinned before slicing into the skin of Ruby's arm. She screamed again.

Flinching and looking away, Anna caught a glimpse of a door on the wall facing her. To her left was a darkened hallway. Anna got up from her crouched position, following it.

Ruby's cries of pain grew louder as Anna walked down the hallway. Once she was sure it was the right way, she rushed down the hall. Behind a turn on the hallway was a row of doors. The lights were shining from behind one of them. A shadow passed by the door before disappearing. Anna stalked towards it, crushing the handle in her fist and flinging it open. The demon and her sidekick turned, a look of shock on both of their faces. The demon holding the knife didn't have time to react. Anna held her in the air by her throat, bracing before throwing her towards the window. The large window shattered as the demon passed through it. Glass shards were sent flying everywhere.

The other demon threw a punch that Anna caught, twisting his fist in her hand. He yelped in pain as his hand made a cracking noise. Anna grabbed the demon by his shirt, gripping his forehead with her other hand. White-blue light shined from his eyes and open mouth. The body dropped to the ground, eye sockets charred.

Anna turned to Ruby, who was lazily smiling at her. She started untying her from the chair.

"Well if it isn't the cavalry," Ruby quipped.

"I don't think I am a medieval warrior," Anna said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby sighed. "You gotta' teach me how to do that light up thing."

"It's not exactly a party trick."

Anna helped Ruby stand. They both turned when they heard footsteps in the glass. The demon Anna had thrown through the window was still alive.

"Shit," Ruby mumbled.

"An angel bitch and her demon whore," the demon spat, standing from the floor. "I knew you were a traitor, Ruby, but I didn't think you would sleep with the enemy."

"I think it's time you stop talking," Anna grumbled. She left Ruby's side, vaulting through the broken window into the next room. The demon steadied herself, smirking at Anna.

"Bring it, big shot."

Anna moved to punch, but the demon caught her arm, surprising her. She twisted Anna's arm behind her back, pulling them close together. The demon wrapped her arm around Anna's throat. When she looked around, Ruby was nowhere to be seen. The demon held the Kurd's knife in front of Anna, struggling to get it close enough to stab her in the chest.

"That's not going to-" Anna started, but Ruby emerging from the dark hallway cut her off.

"Ah, she decides to make an appearance," the demon said. "Just in time to see me destroy the one thing she loves."

"Try that, and you won't be doing much of anything," Ruby said. 

The demon ignored her. "You betray Lilith, and you think you'll just walk away scot free? Not on my watch."

Anna took the demon's distraction as opportunity, kicking her in the shin and grappling for the knife in her hand. Anna steered the Kurd's knife, still tight in the demon's grip, spinning around and plunging it into her chest. The demon's hand let go of the knife then, falling to her sides. Her body flickered as she dropped to the floor.

Anna reached down and pulled the knife from the demon's chest. Ruby was behind her when she turned around.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Ruby laughed dryly. "Thank you."

Anna pulled Ruby into her arms, their foreheads touching. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Supernatural Femslash February event. If you couldn't tell, I was practicing my fight scene-writing skills. I think I did pretty alright.


End file.
